1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting tool with a base body that has at least one bit seat in which an insert is held.
2. Discussion of Background Information
With cutting tools of this type, it is desirable on the one hand to fix inserts in the bit seat as firmly as possible in order to avoid a detachment of inserts during use. On the other hand, particularly with cutting tools that have a plurality of bit seats and accordingly are equipped with many inserts, a detachable fixing of the inserts is desirable so that individual inserts can be replaced as soon as they are worn.
Inserts can be attached to the base body of a cutting tool in various, as described herein for saw blades by way of example.
For example, in the case of saw blades that are embodied with bit seats distributed on the circumference of a base body, in which bit seats inserts are held, which inserts cause a chip removal on the processed workpiece upon rotation of the saw blade, the individual inserts are attached to the base body by soldering. However, this has the result that only a single cutting geometry can be used. Namely, as soon as the inserts are connected by soldering to the base body, a cutting geometry can no longer be changed. Furthermore, another result associated with soldering is that a resharpening must always be carried out on-site. A detachment of individual inserts and an individual, professional resharpening by the insert manufacturer are not possible. The entire saw blade must also be replaced when only a part of the inserts has become unusable.
Another method is to attach the individual inserts to the base body by screws. Apart from the fact that a fastening hole has to be provided for this purpose in each insert, which impairs a stability of the insert in the bit seat, this method can be used only for inserts that have a certain minimum size. In the case of small inserts, such as are used for small cutting widths, a screw fastening is not possible.
Another method is to clamp the individual inserts into yielding, V-shaped bit seats of the base body (so-called self-grip systems). In this case a particularly precise manufacture of the bit seats is necessary with extremely low tolerances. This entails a high labor expenditure in the production of the base body. In addition, a further result is that an undesirable detachment of the inserts or cutting teeth may occur with extreme loads.
A similar method to that described above is to place inserts into a V-shaped bit seat of a base body and to fix them there with wedge-shaped pins. However, a particularly exact production of the bit seats is also necessary in this case. Furthermore, the inserts must be provided with recesses for the pins, which weakens the inserts.